


Just Need Time

by wisherbystarlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Coping, Hurt/Comfort, getting over the nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisherbystarlight/pseuds/wisherbystarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bromance</p><p>Pizza and videogames.</p><p>Scott is helping Stiles cope with the events of the Nogitsune. Set after 3B</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Need Time

Scott set down the controller and sighed heavily as Pit was pushed off the platform and the screen declared Stiles the winner. Stiles looked over at his best friend curiously, “Dude, what gives?”

Scott rolled his eyes, “It’s been a month since the possession and you still refuse to talk to anyone about it. It’s freaking me out man. You’re gunna explode.”

"I’ve talked about it ok. With my dad and Chris at the station for the unofficial statement for the beastiary," Stiles insisted, nudging Scott’s arm with a grin that looked forced, "Dude, seriously, don’t worry about it ok? I’m fine now, I’m dealing in my own way." He didn’t mention that part of that was making Derek sleep over so the nightmares wouldn’t come in the night.

Scott seemed to notice Stiles wasn’t telling the full truth, “You know you can tell me anything right? And that I don’t blame you for anything that the thing did with your body?” The unspoken reference to Allison’s death hurt just as badly as if he had screamed it.

Stiles’ eyes watered slightly and Scott gracefully looked away to give him some semblance of privacy, “Yeah, yeah I know dude, and I’m working on feeling the same way ok? I just need more time. To get my bearings and all that.”

Scott nodded and picked up the controller again, “As long as you know that.” He smirked deviously once Stiles’ eyes dried, “And tell Derek he isn’t being sneaky, I can smell him all over you.” Stiles blushed bright red, not responding beyond having Kirby cook Scott’s character up in a vengeance stew.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot me a message on wisherbystarlight.tumblr.com if you wanna give me prompts!


End file.
